


Это может быть подходящая ночь

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Action, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Стрелять, высунувшись из окна автомобиля на полном ходу, не так страшно, как петь под окном у Карен.





	Это может быть подходящая ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Пара нецензурных слов и неграфичное насилие. Таймлайн — где-то после первого сезона «Карателя».  
> В тексте использована песня U2 — «Song for someone», цитаты из неё приведены на русском и выделены курсивом. Название — также строчка оттуда.
> 
> На самом деле это просто fix-it момента про сэндвич.

— Нам крышка, — повторяет Дэвид, как заведённый, выжимая газ и вцепившись в руль. — Нам кирдык. Мы в полной жопе. Мы сдохнем.  
— Господи, да замолчи ты уже наконец!  
— Мы в полной жопе, Фрэнк. На этот раз нас точно убьют. Нахрена я потащился с тобой в Пенсильванию?  
Фрэнк не отвечает. Имеет полное право не отвечать: он очень занят, торчит в окне несущейся по дороге машины и отстреливается от головорезов Руссо.  
— Надо было его всё-таки добить, — причитает Дэвид, поворачивая руль так, что Фрэнк чуть не вываливается.  
— Блядь, ты меня вместо Билли собрался убить, что ли?! Аккуратнее. Меньше нервов.  
Боеприпасы бесконечны только у лучников в детских мультиках и у Стивена Сигала. Фрэнк влезает в салон полностью, косится в зеркало заднего вида — бокового нет уже минут пятнадцать как.  
— Ты потащился со мной в Пенсильванию, — объясняет он, заряжая автомат, — чтобы прищучить этих козлов, которые рано или поздно найдут нас в Нью-Йорке, а тебе есть что терять. И ты, типа, мой лучший друг. Так понятно?  
— Если мы и на этот раз выживем, — чёртов лохматый фрик на своей волне паники, — я даже не знаю, что я сделаю.  
— Сделаешь мне сэндвич. Из самого длинного багета, какой найдём. И чтобы с сыром, и с соусом барбекю и горчицей, и салат свежий, и ветчины больше, чем бабла у Фиска.  
— Замётано. Но нам всё равно жопа.  
Фрэнк морщится и снова высовывается в окно.  
— Вообще, я сейчас подумал, — продолжает Дэвид под бодрую автоматную очередь, — что это нечестно. Давай ты тоже что-нибудь сделаешь, если мы выживем?  
— Съем сэндвич. Пойдёт?  
— Нет.  
Дэвид задумывается. Фрэнк тоже: слева бронированный автомобиль преследователей обгоняет ещё одна машина — всё с теми же долбодятлами Билли. Наверное, хотят пристрелить водителя.  
— Они мне левое зеркало снесли!  
— Думай уже, о чём думал, не мешай.  
Даже у терпения Фрэнка есть конец. Места тут всё равно безлюдные, на трассе никого, кроме козлов (в автомобилях позади) и идиотов (в автомобиле без боковых зеркал). Лишние не пострадают.  
Фрэнк тянется в бардачок за гранатой, выдёргивает чеку — и бросает подарочек на дорогу.  
— У меня в бардачке была граната?!  
— Там ещё две. Так вот, — под задорный грохот и весёлое оранжевое зарево Фрэнк возвращается на своё сиденье и наконец зажимает раненый левый локоть первой попавшейся тряпкой. — Что я теперь должен сделать?  
— Как вернёмся в Нью-Йорк, — Дэвид всё ещё жмёт на газ, как будто за ними до сих пор погоня, — споёшь серенаду Карен. Ну, когда локоть заживёт.  
— Ты не охерел?  
— Я, типа, твой лучший друг.  
Вот когда уже не надо, Либерман умеет быть невозмутимым.

***

Да он ему даже гитару подарил. Хорошую. Откуда только разбирается?  
Не иначе, дочка подсказала.  
Лео подсказала, Дэвид купил, Зак напомнил, что настоящие мужчины держат своё слово, а Сара велела не забыть побриться.  
Чёрт.  
Либерманы как будто взяли его под опеку. Как мальчишку.  
Хотя… Фрэнк и чувствует себя сейчас совсем мальчишкой, очень глупым и юным, и нет-нет, ни капельки не взволнованным. Идёт по ночному Нью-Йорку, слушает, как трынькают в чехле за спиной струны — и понимает, что в последний раз так глупо попадался только в школе на «слабо». Сэндвич, конечно, был потрясающим, но иметь лучшего друга — опасно. Фрэнк об этом вовсе позабыл.  
Хрен знает, может, Карен вообще не дома. Может, она проводит ночь не одна и после первого же аккорда на голову Фрэнку прилетит цветочный горшок. Может, она успела за этот месяц переехать из Адской кухни в местечко поспокойнее.  
Хоть бы она в самом деле переехала.  
Он останавливается, снимает капюшон и задирает голову, чуть не ударяясь затылком о гриф. Света в знакомых окнах нет, белых роз — тоже. А если Карен их не поливала, и они завяли? Если выставляла на подоконник, а он не пришёл на условленную просьбу помощи, потому что был в Пенсильвании?  
А вдруг Карен почему-то больше не хочет его видеть?  
Этот глупый вопрос почему-то звучит внутри так, будто Фрэнку снова стреляют в голову, и он жмурится и сглатывает.  
Почему он даже не спросил у Дэвида, с какого хрена должен петь для Карен серенаду? Нахера он настолько открылся, нахера вообще сказал вслух то, что боялся сказать самому себе?  
Ах да. Потому что Каратель и Микро, типа, лучшие друзья.  
Ещё можно понадеяться напоследок, что Карен крепко спит и просто не услышит его в шумном Нью-Йорке — но Адская кухня, как назло, сегодня притихла и ожидает шоу. Шоу, надо сказать, невиданное: Фрэнк Касл уже давно не пел. Только стрелял.  
Хватит откладывать шоу. Хватит откладывать свои пять минут позора.  
Пора уже признаться — себе, Карен, всему проклятому городу, Либерманам. Это же действительно всего пять минут, даже меньше. Фрэнк сыграет, постоит под тёмным окном, как последний дурак, и уйдёт.  
Карен умная девочка. Даже если услышит — сделает вид, что ничего не слышала.  
Фрэнк расчехляет гитару, как оружие, вешает пустой чехол на плечо, подкручивает колки, чтобы звук был стройным и чистым — и начинает перебирать струны. Собственный голос кажется ему чересчур хриплым и низким, грубым, как наждачка. Надо было выбрать что-то другое: он, нахрен, не Боно.  
Но он и берёт на тон ниже.  
И петь вдруг почти легко, потому что написанные другим человеком слова слишком правильно ложатся на их дурацкую рваную историю: _твои глаза могут видеть меня насквозь, и ты не боишься того, что видишь_.  
Зато глаза Фрэнка, оказывается, очень даже боятся. Стрелять, высунувшись из окна автомобиля на полном ходу, не так страшно, как петь под окном у Карен.  
_Если есть несомненная тьма — есть и свет, не дай ему погаснуть._  
Нет, на чёрный прямоугольник окна правда страшно смотреть — и Фрэнк зажмуривается, не замечая, что уже горланит от души почти на всю спящую улицу. Карен так и не показалась к припеву, но эта _песня кое для кого_ должна прозвучать до конца, и пальцы скользят по грифу, и струны режут их.  
И уж лучше думать, что если Дэвид тайком снимает этот полный разгром на камеру, то эта гитара разобьётся о его кудрявую жестокую башку.  
_Это может быть подходящая ночь._  
Не может, думает Фрэнк, допев и открыв глаза.  
Не может этого быть.  
Карен стоит у открытого окна, растрёпанная, сонная. Улыбается.  
И зовёт его к себе без всяких шпионских знаков.


End file.
